When Bob wanted bread
by Izreallyhappening
Summary: Bob soon finds out that bread and milk can lead to death and fame!
1. When Bob wanted bread

**This is a awesome fanfiction about a guy named Bob and his best friend Jerry. It takes place at the very first hunger game ever. It's from his perspective and being a side character. Based on the original book by Suzanne Collins**

Bob has one friend Jerry, he grew up alone in a abandoned farm with dead horses and one live chicken. The chickens name was Jerry. One day Bob decided to go to town to buy some milk and bread. He rode to town on his dead horse with his chicken Jerry in his hand. When he arrived he saw many people in white uniforms with masks made of metal. He greeted one with a spit hand shake, the guy looked at him with disgust. Bob smiled and walked past him to the townspeople standing in a circle. He quietly slipped toward the front and listened to the man in the middle talking. The man was talking bout something to do with death and entertainment. Bob sighed and walked away to the bread and milk table. He looked down and saw that there was a sign up sheet. Bob didn't read what it was about and happily signed himself up smiling. He then payed for slice of bread and sat down on a nearby boulder eating it. Bob saw the crowd of people walk toward the bread and milk table. He watched the man that was speaking and saw that he had picked up the sign up sheet and was reading the names aloud. _John trifle, Mary lamb, Swiss chawle, Jerry chick_ an _, and bob grossly._ Everyone cheered for the people the man had just called and Bob watched everyone that was chosen go up to the front. He eagerly joined them and held out his hand for his milk and bread. The man shooke his hand and Bob stared at him in agony and felt tears slowly fall down his checks. He looked at the man with his big brown eyes and asked him rudely _where's my bread you handshaking werid-o._ The man laughed and then motioned him to shut up, bob smiled at him and nodded. Then the man went up to the front and started to give a speech. Bob groaned and completely ignored him. Only at the very end did Bob listen to what he said, _thank you to those that have signed up for the hunger games!_ Bob stared at him and then realized what Jerry had told him before they left the farm, _cluck cluck cluck BAWKKKK._ What Jerry meant was, the hunger games are really just death with tv. Bob then fell to his knees and cried rivers of tears. He didn't want to die he wanted to become a farmer and yell at his dead horses for being too slow. Then Bob realized something, He. Was. Going. To. Be. On. Tv!!!!!!!! He jumped for joy and screamed JERRY WERE GOING TO THE OLYMPICS!!!!

 **Ok so keep reading and find out how Bob survives in the very first hunger games!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. When Bob wanted a bow

**This is a awesome fanfiction about a guy named Bob and his best friend Jerry. It takes place at the very first hunger game ever. It's from his perspective and being a side character. Based on the original book by Suzanne CHAPTA TWOOOOOOOOOO LOL what's wrong with me XD**

Everyone stared at Bob like he was a weirdo and went silent. Bob smiled and waved at them all then he picked up Jerry and twirled around in a circle. The man gathered up everyone that had been chosen and then walked over to a train that coincidentally happened to happened to be sitting next to them all this time. Bob looked at the train with Jerry in his hand and heaved a long sigh. This was the start of his fame, there was no going back now. He read this off a poster hanging on a building. Bob hopped onto the train and began his yodeling session. He yodels twice a day at 12am and 12pm. Jerry sometimes sings along with him harmonizing beautifully. He prefers to sing for at least two hours straight. The other contestants appeared happy about it and no one bothered him. He even heard them say his name when he walked by under there breath! Today was officially the best day of Bob's life!!!!!!! When the train finally stoped moving Bob had just finished his yodeling. It was now two in the morning and Bob hadn't eaten anything but food since he left his old abandoned barn. Bob picked Jerry up by the neck and ran to the train door. It magically opened with a big gust of smoke and Bob stared in awe. He jumped off the train happily and waited for the others to do the same. A boy whose name was John triffle got off the train last he flipped his awkwardly in Bobs opinion and glared Bobs direction. Bob smiled back and made a peace sign in his hand. He then followed the man that appeared to be the leader and walked into a room bigger than his entire horse! He noticed that it was like a gym and had lots of training materials stuff. He ran over to the weights and lifted the largest one he could fine. He brought it up about an inch from the ground. He smiled and walked back to the rest of the group.

 _Okay everyone today you will be starting your training and then in five days we will end the training and begin the hunger games!!!!! Any questions?_ The man asked all of them. Bob raised his hand eagerly and jumped up and down.

 _Yeah Bob?_

 _Can I have a bow?_ Bob smiled at him and waited for a response. He fixed his hair in a middle part ready for his makeover.

 _Sure._ Then the man walked over to a wall and picked one of the bow and arrows from a shelf. Bob stared at him with a bored expression.

 _Wut chu doing?_ Bob crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man.

 _Here's your bow. Anyone else need anything?_ All the other contestants shook their heads and then the man left. Bob stared at Jerry and then at the bow.

 _WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS????_ Bob yelled over nothing. He sat down on a bench and began his yodeling.


End file.
